In yarn processing stations, in which in the normal practice yarns are withdrawn from two superposed feed yarn packages creeled on a package or transport a residual wind is left on one of the two feed yarn packages. The problem arises likewise with the use of assembly-wound packages.
Yarns are also twisted by the two-for-one twisting method from assembly-wound feed yarn packages. The two yarn strands participating in the twisted yarns are previously doubled (plied) on an assembly winder and wound on one package.
In the normal case, one can presume that the assembly-wound feed yarn packages unwind completely and that thus no yarn remnants are left on the assembly winding tube. Practice, however, shows that some residual yarn is occasionally left on the tube shortly before an assembly-wound package is fully unwound. The reason therefore is to be found in the initial wind on an assembly winder, where the initial yarn layers often engage with one another. The consequence is a yarn break on the two-for-one twisting spindle and thus a yarn break on the assembly winding tube.
In the further handling or transportation of the package or transport adapter, which carries a winding tube not yet fully unwound, such yarn remnants can lead to problems or breakdowns, under circumstances, due to the loose yarn ends.
Until now, the tubes have been cleaned, in particular from yarn remnants, in installations not integrated in the machine. To this end, it has been necessary to handle winding tubes still carrying some residual yarn several times. It has further been necessary to cover, in part, long distances. Only after that is a tube with a yarn remnant available at a tube cleaning device.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved maintenance device is provided for a textile yarn processing machine having a plurality of spindle assemblies mounted in side-by-side relationship longitudinally of the machine and each including a package and transport adapter carrying at least one tube and supply package of yarn wound thereon. The improved maintenance device includes a housing mounted for movement longitudinally along the machine to each of the spindle assemblies. The maintenance device has gripper means mounted in the housing for upward, downward and pivoting horizontal movement to move out of the housing and grip the package and transport adapter when the yarn is substantially used therefrom and move the package and transport adapter into the housing, and mandrel means for receiving and supporting the package and transport adapter moved into the housing by the gripper means. Driven cutting means are mounted in the housing for upward, downward and pivoting horizontal movement to move into engagement with and along the surface of the yarn supply package tube on the package and transport adapter on the mandrel to cut any residual yarn windings thereon. A suction means for pivoting horizontal movement to be positioned to remove the cut windings.
The object is to realize the concept of removing residual yarn winds from a winding tube or unwound tube of a feed yarn package, which is creeled on a package adapter, already inside the maintenance and servicing device, directly after the removal of an unwound unit comprising a package adapted and at least one winding tube carrying some residual yarn. In this manner, it will no longer be necessary to further handle tubes with a residual yarn wind on subsequent processing stations. The tubes are directly cleaned by the maintenance and servicing device, so that the tube transport system receives a cleaned tube, which enters smoothly into the cycle of package transportation.
Preferred solutions are dealt with in the subclaims.